


Overprotective.

by sturidge



Category: Amazing Spider-Man (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sturidge/pseuds/sturidge





	Overprotective.

They were thirteen years old at the time, in the first year of High School.  
  
Tormentor and tormented had been studying together for five years now, but Peter was holding the hope that, with more people around, Flash would let go of his back; after all, Thompson was escalating the social stairway, making his way to the top with the other jocks and cheerleaders, while Peter... well, he was trying his hardest not to be seen or heard.  
  
Of course, it wasn't working.  
  
"Parker!" the guy shouted, grabbing him by the neck and pushing his back against his locker. Peter barely had time to register the fact that no, the guy with the hand around his neck wasn't Flash; it was Skip Wescott, another bully, a big guy with broad shoulders and white-ish hair. Pete had been so focused on getting off Flash's radar, he didn't even top to consider the other's. "Lunch money, now!"  
  
Before Peter could reach for his pocket, however,  _someone else_ grabbed Skip, forcing him to let go of Peter as he was dragged to an empty room not so far away from there. While Peter forced air back on his lungs, he could swear the back he saw belonged to Flash.  
  
And indeed it did.  
  
"You don't mess with my Parker, do you understand me?" Flash asked, his elbow pushed against the other boy's throat. "You get near him again and I'll break your fucking hands, ya hear me?"  
  
Skip did - and after that, it became quite clear that no one besides Flash should get even close to Parker.  
  
Why? Well, let's just say... Flash could be  _overprotective_.


End file.
